One and together
by Lenayuri
Summary: De la fusión mental con ese Spock surge algo que no creía posible sentir nunca: la sensación de ser único y, al mismo tiempo, sentirse completo. [Spock!Prime/Kirk]


**Advertencias**: **Spock!Prime/Kirk**. Situado en el **Abramsverso**, después del motín de Kirk contra Spock, cuando éste lo envía a Delta Vega, donde se encuentra con Spock!Prime, antes de llegar con Scotty. (Ay, me cansé... XD)

Ligero **AU**, obviamente.

**Gracias** a **Sunny D'Argonnel** por el beteo. [Más notas al final]

* * *

**One and together**

Después del incidente en la Enterprise, donde Jim es básicamente _echado a patadas_ de la nave por el capitán interino Spock, quien lo envía hacia Delta Vega, donde casi es el tentempié de no una, sino dos _malditas_ criaturas de tamaño colosal, lo último que se le ocurriría al rubio es encontrarse cara a cara – algo así – con _alguien_ que dice ser Spock… y más loco aún, su amigo.

Sí, claro. Spock y él son casi hermanos, uña y carne, inseparables… hablando sarcásticamente, por supuesto.

Pero Jim, aún renuente a creerle a la persona que le salva la vida en esa cueva, siente que conoce a esa persona. Algo dentro de él le dice que sí, efectivamente, es Spock. Al menos es _un_ Spock, si es que la idea del viaje en el tiempo del _otro_ Spock es correcta.

Ah… esto le está comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza.

_Spock_ le cuenta sobre su amistad, sobre lo que ocurrió con los Romulanos y, finalmente, se acerca a Jim, con la mano extendida —Es mejor si te muestro— dice.

—¿Q-qué haces?— tartamudea Jim, nervioso. La proximidad de este Spock, que parece tan cercano a algún otro _Jim_ le eriza los vellos de la nuca. Y, pese a todo, siente algo de envidia. Porque Jim, en toda su vida, no ha tenido a nadie que se preocupe por él de esa manera, a nadie a quien le brillen los ojos de la manera en la que le brillan a este Spock al hablar de su _amistad_. Simplemente, a nadie.

Porque así fue, es y será su vida. Porque los "y sí" no existen, y la realidad alterna de la que este Spock viene ya no está; esa _amistad_ con Spock es imposible porque ya no es _aquella_ realidad. Jim, de repente, se siente más solo que nunca.

—Nuestras mentes…— comienza _Spock_ —… una y juntas— termina. Jim no entiende el significado de esas palabras… no hasta sentir que algo –_alguien _invade su mente, mostrándole una secuencia de imágenes –_recuerdos_.

Su mente está unida a la de ese _Spock_.

Las imágenes son del futuro de donde viene ese _Spock_, le proveen de la información suficiente para saber quién y qué es lo que quiere Nerón con el otro Spock; sin embargo, junto con los recuerdos, también le son transmitidos las sensaciones y sentimientos de ese vulcano.

Y Jim se sorprende. Porque los vulcanos no sienten, pero él sí. Y es tan intenso, tan fuerte, tan avasallador y devastador que Jim siente que estuvo ahí, en la nave del vulcano, observando cómo la supernova destruía Rómulo sin poder ser capaz de hacer nada, huir de la explosión, interceptado por Nerón, arrastrado por el agujero negro, nuevamente de frente a la nave de Nerón, siendo cautivo, abandonado en Delta Vega… observando la destrucción de su planeta. El fracaso.

Todo, absolutamente todo es tan real para Jim que tiene que sostenerse. Mantiene algunas palabras más con _Spock_, quien le revela lo que ya supone: su vida en esta realidad es demasiado dolorosa.

—¿Te sientes bien?— pregunta el vulcano, acercándose al rubio quien aún se sostiene contra el muro de nieve.

—No.

—Descansa un poco— aconseja, acercándole al fuego para que entrase en calor.

El silencio que les acompaña, junto con el crepitar del fuego, es conciliador. Jim aún mantiene las imágenes en su mente, frescas; imagina cómo sería su vida de no haber ocurrido aquel incidente.

—No pienses en el hubiera, Jim— dice de repente _Spock_ —No es prudente atormentarte de esa manera.

Pero el rubio piensa diferente.

Porque a pesar del mar de imágenes de Nerón, también pudo ver y sentir otro tipo de recuerdos.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No— responde con seguridad el vulcano.

—¿Aún cuando la dejaste?— dice, refiriéndose a su familia.

El vulcano tarda un momento en responder. En su mirada cruza una sombra de tristeza, melancolía… el sentimiento es desgarrador.

Jim entiende que _Spock_ no responderá —¿Qué se siente?— pregunta luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—Requiero de algo más específico, Jim.

—¿Cómo es tener a alguien así?— comienza —Alguien a quien le importas, que te importa. No sé… no sé lo que es ser amado.

—Jim, yo no-

—No, olvida lo que dije— abrumado por sus palabras, Jim se levanta, limpiándose la nieve de su traje, evitando cualquier mirada por parte de _Spock_. No obstante, si hubiese estado poniendo atención, habría notado cómo el vulcano se acerca hasta él, observándole penetrante y fijamente, como si conociera su alma… _conoce_ su alma, de hecho.

—Debes entender, Jim, que hay algunas cosas que no se pueden explicar-

—Lo sé pe-

—Sin embargo, puedo mostrarte, sólo si me lo permites— termina, con las manos juntas, esperando la respuesta del más joven.

Jim lo piensa. Sopesa los pros y los contras tan rápido como su mente puede trabajar dadas las circunstancias y asiente, acercándose al otro.

El vulcano se quita sus guantes y toca la piel de Jim, creando nuevamente la fusión mental, mostrándole parte de los recuerdos que, aún si son dolorosos, son los más preciados para él.

Jim se embriaga con las sensaciones que recorren su mente, con el amor incondicional de Spock hacia su, aparentemente, congénere. Aquel _Jim_ debe –_debía_ ser el hombre más importante y especial para el vulcano como para formar una familia con él. Y sigue siendo especial si es que aún después de su muerte – natural – le sigue amando y venerando como la primera vez.

El rubio, como nunca antes, está celoso.

Y, aunque no lo sepa, _Spock_ lo siente también.

De pronto, las imágenes y sensaciones son tan intensas que Jim siente que es él quien está ahí y no el otro _Jim_, siente la necesidad de acercarse más y más a _su Spock_ y saciar su sed con él. Porque lo siente tan real, tan suyo, tan… correcto.

Y lo sigue sintiendo aún cuando la fusión mental termina.

Su mirada está nublada por el deseo y amor hacia _su Spock_, lo quiere cerca, lo _necesita_ cerca. Y lo hace.

—Jim— intenta llamar el vulcano, detenerlo.

—No— susurra, más cerca. Recuerda el deseo en la mirada del otro _Jim_ y quiere ganarle, quiere que el vulcano le olvide y sólo le mire a él, porque sólo así podrá conocer lo que es ser amado, aún si es un sustituto del otro James T. Kirk. Porque es egoísta y lo más probable es que no piense con coherencia, pero lo quiere ahora, ahí mismo, en esa fría cueva; quiere derretir la nieve a su alrededor, _necesita_ a _Spock_ —Por favor— pide, cegado por el deseo.

Spock se encuentra en una encrucijada. Sabe que ese no es su _Jim_, sabe lo que debe y no debe hacer, y aún así…

… toma lo que este Jim le ofrece.

Spock se sienta y abre los brazos en una clara invitación para que Jim se acerque o se aleje. Decide acercarse, dejándose envolver por esos tórridos brazos que dejan algo cálido en su pecho. Como si la soledad de toda su vida fuese borrada con esa acción.

Jim se entrega a la experiencia del vulcano, a sus manos conocedoras, a su boca experta. Las caricias proporcionadas por el mayor envían corrientes eléctricas por toda su piel, por su espina dorsal… no es suficiente. El rubio quiere más, quiere saciarse completamente del otro y se lo hace saber entre jadeos.

—Más— implora. _Spock_ retira su ropa, colocándola en el suelo, apoyando a Jim en ésta para que no toque la nieve. Sus manos se mueven por la piel que se parece tanto a la que conoció, pero que al mismo tiempo es inexplorada e inmaculada; se deleita con los sonidos que Jim hace, consciente o inconsciente, y sin avisar, lleva su boca a su cuello, besando en los puntos erógenos que cree son los mismos que _su Jim_.

El rubio se retuerce y _Spock_ sabe que ambos (_su Jim_ y éste) son muy parecidos.

Su boca sigue recorriendo su piel desnuda, mordiendo, presionando, propiciando sonidos tan sucios y eróticos a la vez que es imposible no recordarlos. Sus manos suben y bajan por el pecho de Jim, bajan a sus caderas, tocan sus muslos, piernas, dejando calor y sensación de cosquillas a su paso.

Spock se despoja de su ropa sin dejar de acariciar a Jim. Su mano se mueve por sus piernas, esperando que el rubio diga algo, _pida_ algo más.

—Spock— su nombre es dicho con tal devoción que, por un instante, Spock se siente culpable. Son sensaciones que su capitán le enseñó, pero es tarde para detenerse. Jim lo pide y el vulcano quiere ser egoísta. Su lado humano _desea_ ser egoísta.

Su mano se mueve rápidamente al pene de Jim, anhelante de atención. Sus dedos, tan sensibles como lo son los dedos vulcanos, hacen un corto circuito en ambas mentes. Jim siente que podría venirse con sólo un toque, _Spock_ no desea que termine pronto.

Usando el pre seminal, lleva su dedo a la entrada de Jim y comienza a prepararle. Uno, dos, tres dedos y sus dedos sienten el placer de Jim; placer que es tan intenso, que el miembro de _Spock_ reacciona dolorosamente.

Cuando Jim mueve sus caderas para auto-enterrarse en los largos y sensibles dedos del vulcano, _Spock_ sabe que es tiempo.

Se coloca entre las piernas del rubio, presionando su entrada, sintiendo cómo se relaja poco a poco mientras le masturba para que olvide la incomodidad. Jim decide que no quiere esperar y, cruzando las piernas detrás del vulcano, le obliga a entrar de una embestida.

_Spock_ gime por la estrechez de Jim. Jim gime por el placer que palpita en todo su ser.

Se quedan así, quietos, disfrutando de la sensación de ser uno. _Dos cuerpos, únicos y juntos a la vez._

_Spock_ comienza a moverse. Jim disfruta y se deja abrazar por el sentimiento de sentirse completo, sentir que todo lo malo en su vida ha valido la pena sólo por ese momento. Que todas esas veces en las que sólo se tenía él mismo para cuidarse valieron la pena para conocer a _Spock_. Porque así lo siente. Este _Spock_ le pertenece, es suyo y no lo dejará ir.

Y aún si muriese en manos de Nerón, su alma seguirá a _Spock_ a donde sea que vaya.

Las endorfinas se liberan. El frenesí del acto hace que Jim clame por más y más y más y _Spock_ siente que algo de su _Jim_ vive en éste Jim. Aunque suene _ilógico_.

Le besa de forma humana, de forma vulcana, muerde, embiste, fuerte, lento, un vaivén errático, gemidos, jadeos y el sonido de piel contra piel es todo lo que se escucha en la cueva. Hace eco, llena sus oídos. Les llena el _katra_.

—Spock… yo… voy a…— Jim se arquea, su miembro presionado por ambos cuerpos y sin necesidad de más estimulación, eyacula, salpicando ambas pieles.

El vulcano siente el placer y la euforia de Jim; sus paredes se contraen en torno a él; le apisonan intensa y deliciosamente, siente el calor agolparse en su vientre y arremete con más fuerza, sosteniéndose de las piernas de Jim.

Jim grita y, si fuese posible, juraría que lo que acaba de sentir ha sido un segundo orgasmo. Siente su interior llenarse de _Spock_ y la conmoción de sentirse completo se hace más fuerte, más real, más…

—_Perfecto_…

Jim pierde el conocimiento segundos después.

Spock le observa, se levanta y se coloca su ropa. Se acerca a Jim y comienza a limpiarle, tan suave, como si temiese romperlo, como si temiese _perderlo_.

Pero no puede perderlo.

Porque _nunca_ _fue suyo_.

Y _Spock_ sabe que lo que debe hacer es _lógico_ en esas circunstancias, aunque igualmente doloroso. Pero es necesario.

Necesario para él, para este Jim y para el Spock de esta realidad.

Y cuando Jim se encuentra completamente limpio y vestido, _Spock_ se inclina hacia él, acariciando por última vez su rostro con sus dedos medio e índice —Lo siento, Jim— le dice al rubio que aún se encuentra inconsciente —Pero es lo correcto.

_Spock_ coloca su mano en la sien de Jim, procediendo a borrar de su memoria los últimos sucesos… lo que ocurrió en esa cueva, con él… porque este Jim no debía ser coaccionado así, no debía sufrir así… él no se merecía a ese Jim.

Este Jim se merece su propio mundo, sus propias decisiones… su propio _destino_.

Y si el destino así lo quiere, este Jim se merece a su propio Spock.

—Lo lamento, mi _T'hy'la_.

_Spock_ se aleja, sentándose al otro lado del fuego, esperando que Jim despierte para ir al puesto de avanzada de la Flota y poder salir de Delta Vega y enfrentarse a Nerón.

Enfrentarse a su propio destino.

* * *

**Notas finales**

La imagen en cuestión está en mi perfil (al menos el link), no sé de quién pertenece, así que si alguien sabe de quién es, sea tan amable de decirme para poner los créditos correspondientes.

Además, agradezco a la página **Kirk/Spock la teoría de una gran conspiración slash** (ay, qué larga~) por subir, justamente, esa imagen. Espero les guste a las chicas de la página.

Así pues... creo que es todo... sólo falta agradecerles por leer y por sus comentarios OvO

Pd. ¡No lamento el final! *huye*


End file.
